Double Edged Sword
by Alyssa T. Maxwell
Summary: Is their meeting a blessing or a curse? Love is such a double-edged sword... WARNING: Lots of cursing, unbeta-ed.


I thought everything will be alright.

I thought, everything will be alright… will be alright…

I was wrong.

Double-Edged Sword

[HachimenroppixTsukishima]

Roppi's P.O.V.

Warning: a lot of swearing and bad words.

It's raining.

Just like _that _day.

A day which I always remember, a turning point.

For better or for worse, I still don't know until now.

That day was the day I met Tsukishima Heiwajima. That klutz. He was lost, something he do very often, and he asked me to direct him to Shizuo – and who, in this town, didn't know the monster of Ikebukuro? – which I refused. I didn't like humans, and the name he addressed had to be that monster. Even though so, he still followed me around, despite I've shooed him away so many times. Giving up, I finally took him to Shizuo.

Not too surprisingly, that monster launched himself at me after a glance. I, of course, saw that coming. Izaya had warned me because we had identical face, just like a twin, and Izaya was the nemesis – bullshit, they're in a love-hate relationship – of that monster, so there was no surprise there. But before that monster was able to react upon my dodge, Tsukishima stopped the monster by one hand. He was surprisingly strong, I guess that monstrous strength was shared with him too. Getting things straightened out, Shizuo finally calmed down and refrained from killing me.

For some reason, he asked for my phone number. I rejected it almost immediately, because I simply didn't want to share any personal information with strangers. The only number I had in my cellphone was just Izaya's, nothing else. But he nagged me over and over, until I had to give up and give him the false number.

Turned out he asked Izaya for it. He even trapped Shizuo for that sake alone! Never thought that klutz could go that far just for my cellphone number. That day on, he always contacted me relentlessly, every day and every time. He seemed awfully clingy, and that pissed me off.

I laugh dryly at that memory. Seriously, that klutz…

"Roppi."

I turn around, only meeting mocha orbs that I often see recently. "Hi, Shizuo," I reply, "fancy meeting you here."

"I know you don't mean it, smartass," Shizuo mumbles in irritation. "Anyway, Tsuki says he isn't able to go home today. He has been awfully-"

"Busy," I cut off. "I know, you don't have to inform me every single time."

"He says that he's sorry for not being able to accompany you, and asked me to put an eye on you. Basically, I am hired as your babysitter," the blonde lit up a cigarette, looking bored and annoyed.

"I do not need one, though," I steal a glance at the cigarette, "especially one who smokes."

"Ah, don't fuss over little things," Shizuo ignores the remark, "And you do need one. No, not babysitter though. Perhaps just someone to watch over you. You are just as crazy as Izaya, even your face look alike."

"At least I don't go around igniting a war," I reply.

"But you self-destruct, or so what Tsuki says."

"Damn that guy."

Shizuo stares at me long, and I quickly slap his face to erase that annoying expression off his face. "Don't use that expression, I hate it when people pity me. I don't need your pity, damn idiot."

"Your cousin calls me a protozoan, you call me an idiot, no wonder I never get smarter."

"Don't blame people over your own idiocy."

"Anyway," Shizuo cuts the argument, "I am here to watch over you, and you will not say anything about refusing and shit."

"I do not need someone to watch over me, I've been living alone for years and I'm goddamn twenty-three already!"

"It's funny how Izaya always pretend that he's young, while you pretend that you're old."

"I am not pretending, I am twenty-three!"

"Yeah whatever. You look like a seventeen year old who is still unstable and childish to me."

"Says the protozoan," I irritatedly respond. "Just go away. I dislike humans."

"I'm a monster though."

"No, a protozoan."

"Either way, it's the same," Shizuo sighs. "Izaya is getting better, but you're not. At all. You're getting worse, even. Izaya's worried, you know. Tsuki too."

"I am not getting worse, I am already like this since long ago," I defend myself. _But really? Are you really like this before you meet Tsuki? _

"Izaya talk to me about you starting to open up and shit, getting hurt more and stuff. I really do not understand a single thing that Izaya's been explaining, so mind to tell me, red flea?"

"Maybe because you're too focused in adoring your _boyfriend,_" I emphasize the word boyfriend, and a slight blush appears on both of his cheeks. "And I do not need someone's boyfriend to comfort me. Or calling me red flea or anything, I am not Izaya."

"I am not comforting you. And that's why I called you _red _flea."

"I am not a flea."

"You both are persistent, just like a flea."

I take a deep breath and sigh. "Seriously, Shizuo, just go home. I'll do fine on my own."

"You won't. I bet you're holding on to a razor right now." I flinch at his statement, since he really is right. "Tsuki told me so." Damn that guy, again.

"Just attend your lovely boyfriend instead," I say sarcastically.

"I attend him all night."

"Pervert."

"I do not say anything about having sex."

"Whatever," I sigh. "This is my apartment and you will go. If not, I'll call a security or just kick your sorry ass out of the window right now."

"Just call a security, I'll beat them up," Shizuo says casually, "and as if you have the strength to kick me. You look like a fucking anorexic girl or something, I can't believe there is someone thinner than Izaya."

"Just go, alright?!" I finally snap, slamming both of my hands on the table. "I don't want anyone right now, I just want to be alone! Leave me alone, I hate you all!"

Shizuo just calmly look at me, and I can't believe I'm losing my temper when this short-fused protozoan remains calm. The hell, did being with Izaya affects him that much? I expect him to just get angry and step out of my apartment, slamming the door, but he's just there, looking at me with indescribeable expression.

"Get. Out."

"No way."

"This is my apartment and you will do as I say."

"This is Tsuki's apartment and he orders me to do this shit. And Izaya too, he will kick my ass outta our house if he sees me going home."

I try my best in controlling my anger, but failing miserably. My blood boils, I can't even straighten up my thoughts anymore.

"ENOUGH!" I run to the bedroom, but Shizuo is surprisingly agile (did he learn parkour from Izaya or something) and catches up with him, pulling his arm roughly.

"Kh!" I wince in pain as my wound was gripped.

"I know it, you hurt yourself again. Even Tsuki was home yesterday, you did this?"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"I thought you promised him to keep all the razors away?"

"Shut up, dammit! Just shut up!"

"Tsuki will be very sad when he hear this."

Fuck!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, MOTHERFUCKER!" I struggle with all my might, but then a piercing pain on my arm shut me up. I recognize it… it's a syringe. And before I know it… it's all black.

TBC


End file.
